


WE ARE SO DONE!

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basically everything happens in text, Cheesey talk, Cute fights, Getting Back Together, Little sexting nothing graphic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, almost break up, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Magnus is out of town for couple of days. They talk through messages.





	WE ARE SO DONE!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! My next one shot on malec!! I enjoyed writing this so much. Hope you guys like it too! Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec : Hi Magnus

Magnus : Hello Alexander! Are you back home?"

Alec : Yeah....So tired.

Magnus : Aww my poor baby...care for body massage :-)

Alec : I would love that but your clients are important. Come back soon

Magnus : Maximum two days :-(

Alec : Hmm...hope I survive

Magnus : Without body massage???

Alec : Without you :-)

Magnus : Miss you

Alec : Miss you too

Magnus : love you

Alec : I love you too

Magnus : I love more

Alec : I love you even more 

Magnus : I you the morest

Alec : hehehe... Is that even a word?

Magnus : Yes...it means I love you the most

Alec : Goodnight Mags :-)

Magnus : Goodnight Alexander :-)

 

NEXT DAY AFTERNOOON

Magnus : Are you alright? I am coming now

Alec : I am fine Mags. Just a small wound on the arm. It's healing now

Magnus : You should have told me in the morning

Alec : Come on Mags...I can take care of myself

Magnus : I can see that (eye rolling)

Alec : Are we seriously doing this?

Magnus : Well yes! 

Alec : (raising an eyebrow) How did you even know I got hurt

Magnus : I have a special informer

Alec : Jace or Izzy??

Magnus : Don't change the subject Alexander

Alec : Are you spying on me?

Magnus : Of course not..just looking out for you

Alec : You don't trust me?

Magnus : There is no question of trust

Alec : (frowns) So now there is no trust between us???

Magnus : (gasp) What? This is insane...wait

 

AFTER TWO MINUTES

Magnus : Pick up your phone Alexander

Magnus : Giving the silent treatment huh..

Magnus : Fine! I am busy anyway

 

AFTER FIVE MINUTES

Alec : I can't do this if you don't trust me

Magnus : What are you talking about

Alec : No trust No boyfriend

ONE MINUTE LATER

Magnus : No understanding No boyfriend

Alec : Fine!

Magnus : Fine!

 

AFTER ONE HOUR

Magnus : Want to know one magic trick

Alec : What

Magnus : (poof!) you are single again

 

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Alec : Swoooooossshh!!

Magnus : What was that??

Alec : (smirking) I just shot an arrow at your vase. The one with pink flowers

Magnus : (gasp) Tell me you did no such thing!

Alec : It looks much better on the floor

SOMETIME LATER

Alec : I brought three new black sweaters :-))

Magnus : What!?!

Alec : Make that five!

Magnus : Oh Good actually...I won't be seeing you anyway

Alec : (GROWLS)

IN THE EVENING

Magnus : I am so enjoying this delicious raspberry chocolate pie

Alec : I love that thing!

Magnus : I know (wink)

Alec : ( -_-) You are meeeean

Magnus : You started it

Alec : Did not!

Magnus : Yes you did!

Alec : No!

Magnus : Yes!

Alec : This is so over between us

Magnus : Sounds music to my ears...la la la

MIDNIGHT BOTH AT SAME TIME

Alec : I can't sleep

Magnus : I can't sleep

Alec : :-)

Magnus : :-)

Alec : Are you still mad at me?

Magnus : Are you still mad at me?

Alec : :-))

Magnus : :-))

Alec : I am sorry...you know for...over reacting..

Magnus : Me too..Sorry for....you know...spying on you..

Alec : Jace or Izzy?

Magnus : I am not telling you

Alec : (pouting) Fine! No more fighting

Magnus : Coudn't agree with you any more

Alec : Did you keep my share of raspberry chocolate pie?

Magnus : (Laughs out loud) You got back with me for pie?? 

Alec : Yes!

Magnus : Now you are meeean

Alec : I got back for my delicious desert name Mags :-)

MINUTE LATER

Magnus : Hmm..in that case I am spread all over on the mattress...take me Alexander

Alec : Magnus..(moans)..don't tease!

Magnus : I wish you were here to lick the chocolate on my lips and then down my jaw...want your lips on my throat where you are allowed to give me as many hickeys you want...then moving down..

Alec : Magnus....

Magnus : Oh Alexander...this feels so good...but I can't type anymore...want you so bad

Alec : (blushing) I want you too Mags....so bad

Magnus : Love you so much...(Smooch Smooch)

Alec : Love you too (Smooch Smooch)

Magnus : See you soon. Goodnight :-)

Alec : Goodnight. Can't wait :-)

Alec : Mags?

Magnus : Yes Darling

Alec : Jace or Izzy?

Alec : Mags??

Alec : Magnus?!?

Alec : Oh come on! Seriously??

Alec : Please...

Alec : It was Jace right?

Alec : Izzy??

Alec : Fine! Give me the silent treatment

Alec : We are so done!!!

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please do leave a review :-)))


End file.
